Shinigama-sama
'Shinigami-sama '(死神様 Shinigami-sama), or simply 'Erika Jones '(エリカ・ジョーンズ Erika jōnzu) is the main character of Fairy Tail: Blood of a Martyr Fanfiction. The Goddess of Death, Guardian of the Gates of Death, Avalon, and ruler of the Underworld. Partner of Lucy Heartfilia and Zara Wheatstone. Appearance Erika is of an average build with shoulder-length red hair tied in a side-ponytail on the left side with a usually yellow hair band and a cowlick, and light orange eyes. She has a Red Mark symbol with wings that looks like something that the medicine god of Greece would carry in paintings from Ancient Greece. Her eyes glow with a menacing light when she first appears in the fan-fiction and she always has a scowl on her face. She never smiles, is never amused and never has a happy expression on her face. Bearing armor on her legs, with heels covering her feet with armor covering her heels, armor on her arms, and on her chest with a white cloak covering her head. She is seen with a sword with the hilt bearing the same symbol as the Red Mark symbol located on her right hand. In her flashbacks she is usually shown with Lucy Heartfilia smiling gently at Lucy and Elaine (human girl not the Goddess). She has scars on her legs and back which are covered by her armor. Personality Erika is cold, emotionless (like a doll), and dry-humored. Most Goddesses consider her to be too obsessed with her duties to even have human interactions. That however is due to her tragic childhood. As a child she was physically beat, and mentally scarred. She was told she could never succeed, that she was worthless that they never wanted her at all. As she grew up, she considered her life to have no value but there was one person who managed to help ease the hurt of her childhood and that was Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of wealth and about to be married off for a political marriage once she grew older. After her mother died, Erika took in Lucy Heartfilia, as a warden and made her a Goddess. The two bonded over a terrible childhood and promised to change the world for better. Lucy reversed a small part of the damage done to Erika but her inferiority complex still remained intact. Visible Character Traits * Cold * Acts like a doll * Emotionless * Never smiles * Dry-humored * Told lies by parents None-Visible Character Traits * Inferiority Complex * Nothing compared to her parents * Mentally scarred from her childhood In her mind, she could never recover from the hate that her parents had given her over the years, and decided to suppress her memories of her childhood for that very reason. There are times when she acts out and for good reasons because of her terrible childhood. She has never cried once (at least not in front of her Knights and warriors), but she has cried in front of Lucy. Her complex makes it hard for her fellow Goddesses to connect with her. She thinks that hard work is meant for her and often takes on the other Goddesses`s work and she is known as the hardest-working Goddess. She never takes vacations, she never rests she is always working every hour of the day: giving speeches, writing laws, visiting other countries for diplomatic relations and never has any time to herself. Even her Knights/Warriors notice that she never take vacations off and sometimes even do the work themselves so that their leader can rest but she never rests at all. They try to get her to rest to no avail. Her people consider her to be the kindest leader and even hold parades to celebrate her crowning as their leader. When she was visited by Mages from Fairy Tail, they were met with her working every hour of the day. Lissania concluded that she needed to rest much to the agreement of the Knights/Warriors standing in the hallway, Natsu thought that she needed some cheering up and Happy thought that she needed fish. Lucy is the only person that Erika can ever connect with and her citizens understand her pain. To help keep that understanding between the people and their ruler, Isrivel the Goddess of Life blessed Erika`s citizens to be forever immortal. She is never amused by nothing and thinks of everything as a joke even her own paperwork. Magic and Abilities Former Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia * The picture on the left side underneath the appearance heading is based on a Ritsuka Fujimaru (Gudako) from Fate/Grand Order that died and was summoned as a Avenger-class Servant. * The personality from Erika comes from my own inferiority complex. * I love characters with tragic backstories and that`s how Erika Jones was born! * In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. Quotes * (To Lucy Heartfilia): "The winds of fate are blowing in the way we expected eh?" * (To Knights): "Defend this place! This is our home and we don`t like people trespassing on our land!" * (To Fairy Tail): "You will regret standing in my dominion Mages for I despise your kind! Now burn! Lucy why don`t you start the fight?" * (To Master Mackarov): "It was foolish to come here human. I really pity you right now! You were wise but this is my territory for I am the Guardian of the Gates of Death! Anybody who passes into my dominion is as good as dead. Goodbye Master of Fairy Tail. I will send your soul to a peaceful place in the Underworld." * (To Ezra Scarlet): "He is the sole one foolish enough to bring his disciplines here but I deeply respect your master. So I`m giving him mercy and sending him to a place which Lucy presides over. She is a Goddess of Death and Eternal Rest, she will watch over his soul for eternity that is her job. My job is to dispose of intruders but I`m also giving you mercy. Mercy that I never had as a child. Prepare yourself your deaths will be quick and you will feel no pain only sweet relief." * (To Natsu Dragneel): "Mercy? What would you know of that? I was never given any so I have none to give to you Dragon Boy. I hate Dragon Slayers they stink up the entire place if you get my meaning! So I`ll let you go." * (To Magic Council): "So you intend to try to kill my people? Nice try pathetic Council but I`ll bring you to heel right here and now! Nobody touches my citizens without me slaughtering some of their citizens. A fair trade right? I don`t want your dirty hands near my citizens though so I`ll refrain on that but the minute you touch my citizens all of your citizens are dead. Got it?" * (To Zefer Dragneel): "What did you come here for? To have a cup of tea or chat? Or for a political alliance? I`m guessing no to all three based on the look your giving me right now." * (To Zero): "What did you do Zero? You what?! Sheesh I leave for only an hour and already things are messed up. Shoot and I thought I could catch a break!" * (To Zestiria): "Should I be surprised that your coming here or should I send you home? Your mother would kill me if she found out that your in my office. Speak of the devil there she is!" * (To Elaine): "Hello Elaine.." * (To Isrivel): "You blessed my citizens to be immortal? Are you sure that they would want that Isrivel? Okay..if you say so." * (To Lissania): "I`ve only had Lucy as a friend and she is always busy like I am helping me with the piles of paperwork I have." * (To Spriggan 12): "So what is your business in my country? Want to take a look at my immortal citizens? Or go for a bite to eat?" Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Serial Killer Category:Protagonist Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Under Construction Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Race Category:Goddess Realm Category:Military Generals Category:Military Personell Category:Main Character Category:Storyline Content